1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the operation of motors in general, and more particularly, to a protective covering used to protect motor leads from the surrounding operating environment and various elements present therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric motors have been used for an infinite number of applications and in an infinite number of different operating environments. Motors are frequently used in manufacturing or production facilities to perform designated tasks, while at the same time various other types of machinery are performing other tasks. Under such circumstances it is not uncommon for the motor to be exposed to harsh or corrosive elements, or even simply to liquid elements, during the normal course of operation. When a motor is exposed to potentially corrosive elements, or used in a wet environment, it becomes exceedingly important to protect the motor leads between the motor and the motor controller from exposure to these elements. If the motor leads are not protected, the liquid or corrosive element may permanently damage the motor leads, ultimately causing the controller to fail and/or permanently damage internal circuitry in the controller. Repair or replacement of these damaged parts is time consuming, and can be expensive.
In order to prevent the scenario described above as well as for other safety reasons, motor leads are typically surrounded by a protective covering, such as a rubber covering. Under many circumstances, however, the protected motor leads rub or chafe against other moving, vibrating or rotating parts. This may happen due to the leads not being positioned properly, the leads being moved by individuals working in and around the motor, or simply by repositioning of the cables as a result of vibrations or the like. In any event, it often occurs that the protective covering develops holes or cuts in it, allowing the leads themselves to become exposed to the elements in the operating environment. Many efforts have been made to prevent holes or cuts from developing in the protective covering, but these efforts do not address preventing exposure of the motor leads to corrosive or liquid elements should such holes or cuts later develop.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved protective covering to aid in shielding motor leads from elements in the operating environment, and in particular to liquid or corrosive elements.
A motor assembly is provided including a motor encased in a motor housing, motor leads extending from the motor housing, and a protective covering secured to the motor housing and extending outwardly therefrom so as to partially shield the motor leads from elements in the operating environment. In one embodiment, the protective covering includes a first portion that is secured to the motor housing, a second portion connected to the first portion and extending outwardly therefrom substantially above the motor leads, and a third portion connected to the second portion and extending substantially downwardly therefrom substantially along an external side of the motor leads so as to further shield the motor leads.
In another embodiment, the second and third portions have a center portion and two leg portions extending therefrom so as to form a substantially U-shaped cross-section. According to yet another embodiment, the legs of the second portion extend substantially downwardly from the center portion to further shield the motor leads, and the legs of the third portion extend substantially inwardly from the center portion toward the motor housing to further shield the motor leads.
A protective covering for motor leads of a motor is also provided having a first portion having a first end for fixedly securing the protective covering to a housing of a motor, a second portion connected to the first portion for partially covering a top side of the motor leads, and a third portion connected to the second portion for partially covering an external side of the motor leads.
In one embodiment, the second portion has a substantially U-shaped cross-section for further shield the motor leads, and in yet another embodiment the third portion has a substantially U-shaped cross-section for further shielding the motor leads.
A protective covering is also provided having a first portion being fixedly securable to a housing of a motor, and a covering portion connected to the first portion. When the first portion is fixedly secured to the motor housing, the covering portion extends substantially outwardly from the motor and partially shields the motor leads. According to one embodiment, when the first portion is secured to the motor housing the covering portion extends substantially above the motor leads, and in yet another embodiment, when the first portion is secured to the motor housing the covering portion further extends substantially along an external side of the motor housing.
According to yet another embodiment, the covering portion has a substantially U-shaped cross-section, and in yet another embodiment when the first portion is fixedly secured to the motor housing, legs of the covering portion partially shield lateral sides of the motor leads.
In another embodiment, the first portion and covering portion are integrally formed, whereas in yet another embodiment, the first and covering portions are formed of separate parts that are fixedly secured together.